Runaway by Red headed temper
by IIII Winter Wolf IIII
Summary: Annabeth and Percy get engaged after the war with Gaea but Athena doesn't approve and tries to kill Percy. So Annabeth and Percy runaway and start a new life but what happens when years later someone from their old life finds them and tries to make them come back to camp. (I, Winter Wolf am only babysitting it.)


**Hello People. You are awesome. Now I agreed to adopt this Story for "Red headed temper." I will Keep this Story and ocasionally update it untill she wants it back. This is and will always be her Story and I will try to Keep it that way.**

* * *

Percy's POV:

I fiddled with the small jewellery box in my pocket containing the ring that I was going to give to Annabeth. 'What if she says no? She will say no, gods your only 17' said the voice in my head.

It took all I had not to turn back to my cabin but no I will do this. As I walked to the dock at the canoe lake where Annabeth and I had planned to meet I began to think about all the things we had been through together. From our fist quest with the stolen lightning bolt to us defeating Gaea and sending her back to her sleep and not to mention the tartarus, that place was hell literally. I continued walking in the dark because we decided to meet at night where no one can interrupt us and where we don't have to look out for the Stoll brothers trying to prank us. I walked quietly past the Aphrodite cabin while holding my breath, seriously who can breathe in that cabin with all that horrible smelling perfume. I heard them snoring quietly well no wonder it was 1:00. Up ahead I saw the dock and a person standing at the end of it her hair shining in the light on the full moon. I walked up behind her as she was staring out onto the lake that was silver in the light of the moon. Just before I reached her she said "it's beautiful isn't it" "not as beautiful as you" I replied without missing a beat. Damn it that was so cheesy! She turned to me with a smile on her face and I couldn't remember my name for a second as her beauty was illuminated in the faint light. Why did she always have this effect on me? She laughed "seaweed brain" "wise girl" I responded .we looked at each other for a moment before I leaned in and kissed her lightly on the lips but she was having none of that, she quickly deepened the kiss and soon we were making out in the moonlight. My arms were around her waist holding her tightly and her hands were up in my hair messing it up more that it usually was. I pulled away after a few minutes, we were both out of breath and her hair was messed up from when I had my hands running throw it. It's now or never. I took my arms away from her waist and ran my hands down her arms to hold her hands never breaking contact with her. I knelt down on one knee taking my hands away from hers only to pull out the box from my pocket. "Annabeth Chase will you marry me?"

Annabeth's POV:

"Will you marry me?" I shocked I had never thought about marriage because I thought I would live long enough for someone to ask me. But taking one look at Percy's face I knew he was the one I would spend the rest of my life with. I was too shocked for words so I just furiously nodded my head until after I few seconds I was able to choke out "yes, of course Seaweed brain" Percy sighed in what seemed like relief like he expected me to refuse. He stood up and put the ring on my left ring finger, it seemed to fit perfectly which was strange. I admired it in the moons light, it was silver with four sea green gems the colour of Percy's eyes in a row at the top. It was beautiful, I looked at Percy who was smiling like he had the lottery. I kissed him and he pulled me into a hug. "let's go to your cabin" I said, now I know what you're thinking but it's not like that. Ever since we got out of the tartarus we had the most terrible nightmares every night. One of us would wake up screaming every night, Percy's presence would always calm me down after a nightmares and I knew mine did the same too him. The worst of the nightmares left me alone when I was asleep in his arms. So after a few nights we just ended up sleeping in the same room on the Argo 2 but when we got to camp and won the war against Gaea it got harder to sleep together because of the camp rules of 'a male and female with a different godly parent are not allowed alone in a cabin at any time'. For the first night we tried to sleep in different cabins but I had a nightmare and was screaming in my sleep according to my siblings, Percy could hear me from his cabin and came to calm me down. I eventually went back to sleep and Percy left but after that every few nights whenever I had a nightmare I would sneak into Percy's cabin and he would gladly let me into his bed.

We reached cabin three and Percy opened the door quietly as I did tend to creak. When we got inside Percy sat on his bed and started taking his shirt off, what he doesn't like to sleep in a shirt and hey I don't mind one bit have you seen his six pack. He lay down and looked over at me patting the spot next to him. I took of my denim shorts and my jacket and sat next to him on the bed. He pulled me down until I was basically lying on him and kissed me, I kissed back and after a few minutes he rolled over so I was under him. I moaned when he lightly bit my lip, I knew where this was heading so I pulled away. "Percy not tonight" I told him breathlessly "I'm too tired" He groaned and buried his face in the crook of my neck kissing it lightly. And before you ask yes we have done 'it' before. Percy rolled over so he wasn't hovering above me and pulled me into his arms so my head was resting in the crook of his neck and his head was leading on mine. "Goodnight wise girl, love you" he said into my hair, "Night seaweed brain, love you too" and we fell asleep like that so close our legs were tangled together and I could feel the rise of his chest with every breath he took. I was getting married to Percy and I couldn't be happier.

Percy POV:

I was half awake when I felt Annabeth wriggle out of embrace and get up. I was too tired to open my eyes but I could hear her putting her shorts and jacket from last night back on. She kissed me lightly on the cheek and whispered in my ear "I've got to get back to my cabin before anyone notices but I'll see you at breakfast." I fell back asleep after she left but woke up again at 7:30, I sat up and stretched looking longingly and the space on the bed next to me wishing Annabeth was still here. I got up and got ready for the day then left my cabin to go to the dinning pavilion for breakfast.

Later that day I was practicing sword fighting with the straw dummies in the arena after I had already beaten Jason, Hazel, frank and the whole Apollo cabin, but I was unfortunately beaten again by the only person who can beat me, Annabeth. I stabbed another straw dummy through the 'heart' when there was a flash of light behind me, I turned around to find myself facing Athena, Annabeth's mum. "Ahhh Percy Jackson the sea spawn just the person I wanted to kill, I mean see" Athena said. When she said the word kill I knew I was in trouble, "I told you to stay away from my daughter and now you dare ask her to marry you, I expected more from Annabeth but since she agreed there is only one thing I can do and that is to kill you. I could turn you into dust right now but where would be the fun in that" she said with an evil glint in her eye, there was another flash of light and suddenly she was holding a sword. It was bronze and a bit bigger than Riptide, she lunged at me swinging her sword and I only just managed to use Riptide in time to block her attack. She kept coming at me and I could do was to block her attacks, I wouldn't attack her because 1 she was a god, but of course that never stopped me before, 2 she was the god of wisdom and battle strategy and would have strategized my every move so she would know how to defeat me and 3 she was my fiancé's mother which needs no explaining. Athena's attacks were hard and fast and showing no sign of stopping or weakening. After 15 minutes of this I was exhausted but Athena hadn't even broken a sweat I knew I couldn't keep this up and so did Athena. She attacked again and I tried to defend myself but I was a bit to slow so instead of blocking her strike I managed to move her sword a bit so the blow wouldn't hit my heart but hit my shoulder instead. Pain hit me as her sword stabbed my shoulder but Athena looked disappointed that the blow didn't hit its target. She struck again and I only just managed to block but she just pulled back and got prepared to drive the sword through my heart and I knew I was finished, I gripped my shoulder trying to stop the thick stream of blood gushing from the wound. Suddenly a voice rang out in the arena "Mother stop" Annabeth ran up and stepped between me and Athena facing her mum. "Annabeth child step aside so I can finish off this sea spawn" Athena growled while never taking her eyes off me. "No mother Please don't kill him, I love him. I want to marry him, please mum please" Annabeth begged with tears forming in her eyes. Annabeth's begging must of hit a soft spot in Athena because she said "Annabeth meet in my cabin now and we will discuss this" I turned my head as Athena began to glow because half-bloods cannot look at a god/goddesses true form without turning to dust. As soon as Athena left Annabeth turned to me and kissed me she touched my shoulder and pain shot through my arm, I pulled away and said "Annabeth my shoulder" she quickly let go of me and jumped back "Sorry, sorry". "Annabeth you have to go and meet your Mum remember" She looked nervous and almost broke down into tears "What am I going to do Percy, she wants you dead how am I going to fix this?" she said with tears running down her cheeks. I wiped them away and said "we'll figure something out together, as long as were together we can do anything." She nodded while biting her lip then she pecked me on the lips and ran off to her cabin. After she left I leant against the fence surrounding the arena weak from blood loss, after a few moments Piper came to the arena "Thank gods There you are Percy, Chiron sent me to find you because you and Annabeth didn't show up at the dinning pavilion for dinner and he thought that you…..".She stopped suddenly noticing me leaning on the fence holding my shoulder and blood leaked through my fingers and soaked my shirt. She ran over to me "what happened?" not wanting to explain just now I responded "tell you later", she helped me to the infirmary and then ran off to get Chiron and hopefully a healer from the Apollo cabin.

Annabeth's POV:

After what happened I regrettably left Percy there as I went to meet my mother, I was so scared that she would kill Percy. I don't think I can live without him and what did Percy ever doo to her anyway? It was unfair that she was not letting me marry the love of my life just because he was Poseidon's son. I reached my cabin and quickly wiped away the tears I hadn't realized were falling. I took a deep breath and stepped inside.

Athena was already in the cabin looking at the blueprints my siblings and I had made up. When she heard the door shut she turned to face me "Well you took your time, did you say goodbye to the sea spawn because you won't be seeing him again." "Hello mother." I replied coldly hating her for what she was doing. "Annabeth child take a seat" She said while pulling out a chair from behind one of desks and placing it in the centre of the room. I sat and stared at her as she explained the whole history of why she and Poseidon hated each other, "yes Mum I know but Percy's different he's….." she cut me off "This child is exactly like Poseidon and he must be killed, you have to understand that I am doing this for your own good and you will thank me one day". I knew she would not give up even if I begged her so I said what I knew would be true, "Mother I would die without Percy. Every day would be hell for me without Percy. If you kill Percy then you might as well start planning my funeral because I would kill myself if he died."

My Mother looked at me shocked because I knew she wasn't expecting this but she also knew I was telling the truth so after a moment of silence she looked at me and said "I will not kill the sea spawn if you promise to call off this engagement and never talk to or see him again. I will give you two days to decide and if you have choose to defy me I will kill him with no hesitation. Is that clear?" I nodded not trusting myself to speak and then turned my head as she revealed her true form and left.

I sat there for a few minutes trying to process what she said without breaking down into tears. My own mother was making me choose to leave Percy and never see him again or let her kill Percy, I didn't know what to do because either way I would never be happy again. I got up and headed towards the door to go and tell Percy the horrible news but when I opened the door I was surprised to see my older brother Malcom standing there. "Percy's in the infirmary, I was told to find you." Malcom told me looking at me concerned look on his face. I ran past Malcom in the direction on the infirmary, how could I have been so stupid, in the midst of the meeting with Athena I had forgotten that she had stabbed Percy. My hate for my mother was increasing with each passing minute. When I reached the infirmary there was a small crowd around the bed at the far end, rushed over there and the crowd parted to let me through. Lying on the bed was Percy his eyes were closed and his face was pale, tears started to form in my eyes when I saw him lying there knowing that because of me my mother had gone after him. Chiron ushered everybody out and then turned to me and said "We'll leave you two alone for a minute. He's lost lots of blood but he should be fine. Do you have any idea who did this to him because he wouldn't tell us?" I nodded but didn't say anything, Chiron had known me since I was seven and knew I wasn't going to say anymore to him so he left closing the door behind him and leaving me and Percy alone in the infirmary. I sat on the chair next to Percy's bed as he began to stir.

Annabeth's POV:

As Percy began to stir I walked over to the cabinet near the door to get out some Ambrosia and Nectar. "Annabeth" I looked over to see Percy sitting up and watching me get out the things that were going to heal him. I ran over to him and hugged him crying into his good shoulder soaking his shirt with my tears. He held me and rubbed his hand in circles on my back, "Beth what did your Mum say" he asked knowing why I was crying. "She said that I have to break up with you in the next two days and never see you again or she will kill you" I sobbed, "oh Annabeth" is all he said as he pulled away from our embrace and held my face with both his hands wiping away the tears with his thumbs "We'll get through this together, there must be a way out, there's always a way out." "Not this time Percy." I whispered tears once again blurring my vision at the thought of living without him. I got the ambrosia and nectar and fed them to him, he flexed his shoulder as it started to heal. "what are we going to do" I whispered fearing that the answer was to break up, he had a look on his face like he had an idea but then shook his head and muttered "no". "Percy tell me please" I begged, he looked at me and said "I was thinking that we could run away, but it's a stupid idea" Percy said quickly. Realisation drew on me, if we ran away my mother wouldn't be able to find us. We could start a new life and get married. "That's a brilliant idea Percy" I exclaimed, Percy smirked, "don't let it get to head seaweed brain your ego's already big enough." And with that we started planning, tonight since it was already late, we were going to stay here but tomorrow we would gather supplies and tomorrow night we would run. Percy eventually fell back to sleep in the infirmary and I went back to my cabin thinking this would be the last night I would spend here. I was upset that we would have to leave all our friends and my siblings behind, but I will be with him, me and Percy together like it should be **(yes I used a Doctor who reference)**. I fell asleep to the blissful thoughts of starting a new life.

Percy's POV:

The next day went by quickly, Annabeth managed to steal about $400 of mortal money from the camp store and I talked Blackjack into taking us to New York. We had decided that Annabeth would come to my cabin at 1am and we would ride Blackjack to New York.

It was 12:00 when my alarm clock woke me, I quickly turned it off because I didn't want the whole camp to wake up. I got up and got dressed then started packing a bag to take with me, it only took me 15 minutes so when I was done I sat on my bed and stared at the salt water fountain in the corner of my cabin and thought about what we were going to do once we were out of danger, I could never return back to camp Because Athena would know where to find me. Even though Annabeth told that Athena had no way of tracking us down I was still a bit scared because I knew that Athena would never stop looking for me, she would never stop trying to kill me and nothing could stand in her way. Suddenly I heard someone knocking softly on the door I glance over to the clock it was 12:25 Annabeth wasn't meant to be here till 1. The door opened and Annabeth stepped in "I know I'm early but I couldn't sleep" she came over to me and kissed me quickly on the lips, "Can we go now Percy?" I got up and grabbed my backpack from the floor, Annabeth had hers slung over shoulder, I looked around the cabin knowing that this would be the last time I ever saw it and with that we left.

Blackjack landed on the footpath outside the apartment building and I made go back to camp and not tell anyone where we were and with that he flew off into the night. I turned to Annabeth and took her hand, we walked inside the building and went to level 4, we had decided to stay at my Mum's apartment for the rest of the night and then leave before anyone could think to look there. When we reached number 86 I took the key from my pocket and opened the door. We walked inside and found out that my Mum was actually awake, she was sitting on the couch with her laptop open, writing. She looked up from her typing and when she saw it was me and Annabeth she ran to us and gave us both a bone crushing hug. "What are you two doing here and at this time" she glanced at her watch "Oh my gods it's 1:30 have I really been up for that long?" "Mum I think you should go to bed. We'll explain why we're here in the morning." Mum bid us goodnight and walked off to her and Paul's room. Next to me Annabeth yawned, I took her hand and lead her to my room where straight away she flopped on the bed and kicked off her shoes. "Are you going to sleep like that?" I asked her she just nodded and closed her eyes. I lay down next her and pulled her towards me and we fell asleep with our arms around each other.

Sally's POV:

When I woke up I found that Paul was already up and in the kitchen cooking breakfast. So I got up, got dressed and went out to see him.

I walked past Percy's room and heard no sound so either they were sleeping or they were already up. I quietly opened the door and saw to couple sleeping peacefully in each other's arms, I sighed, they deserved peace after all that they had been through but somehow I knew this peace would not last.

I walked into the kitchen to see Paul in his work clothes standing over the stove cooking what smelt like bacon. "Morning" I called out to him.

He turned "Morning Sal, did you stay up writing late last night?"

"Yeah, but last night Percy and Annabeth turned up and right now are asleep in Percy's room"

Paul looked surprised "What are they doing here?" he asked.

"I don't know they said they would explain in the morning….oh and here they are."

Percy and Annabeth walked in holding hands and in Percy's case still rubbing sleep from their eyes. I suppose Annabeth made him get up.

I turned to them full of questions "why are you here? Why aren't you at camp? Had something happened at camp?"

"Whoa Mum calm down we will explain everything….but after breakfast" Percy said running into the kitchen and grabbing a plate.

Annabeth shook her head at my son's behaviour then helped herself to some breakfast.

After we had all had breakfast Annabeth started to explain why they were there. I gasped and covered my mouth with my hand when she explained her mother trying to kill Percy.

When she had finished I had tears in my eyes, I got up and hugged both of them tightly until Percy said "Mum I can't breathe", I let them go and started apologising.

After me and Paul had gotten over our shock we sat down again.

"So you two need a place to stay" Paul said after a while.

"Yes, but I can't be here, they will find us here" Percy answered.

Then I realized Paul and I had bought an apartment on the other side of the city that we were going to rent out, Percy and Annabeth could stay there.

I told them this and they said that they would love to stay there, we started making plans and a few hours later we had given them the key and the address and then they were off taking a taxi there.

Before Percy and Annabeth had left they made us promise not to tell anyone where they were and if anyone came here looking for them we had to say that we hadn't seen them anywhere.

The day after Annabeth and Percy left there was a knock on the door, I opened it and standing outside there was three teenagers.

Two boys and girl, the first boy had blond hair and electric blue eyes that reminded me of Thalia's. He was holding hands with the girl who had brown hair with plaits and a feather in it and eyes which I couldn't tell the colour of.

The last boy was covered in oil stains and was fiddling with some scraps of metal.

The girl looked at me and said "Hello I'm Piper, this is Jason and that's Leo. Are you Percy's Mum?"

After the teenagers had had left I sighed, I hated lying.

They looked so sad that it was hard to lie but I knew I had to for my son and Annabeth's safety.

13 years later

Thalia's POV:

It's been 13 years since my two friends Annabeth and Percy had disappeared. We looked everywhere of course but couldn't find them. After a year we gave up looking.

We even went to the gods to see if it was another one of their crazy plans. 13 years ago the gods made Percy disappear just like this but unfortunately even the gods didn't know, in fact Athena looked really mad at the fact that they were gone while the rest just looked shocked.

I know that most people in this camp thought that they were dead but not me I knew those two could survive anything as long as they were together.

I came back to camp a few days ago after hunting with the hunters and Lady Artemis but I decided to stay here for a bit while the hunters head off again.

Most of my friends had left camp because they were all 30 and decided to have their own lives with kids and stuff but me I still had the body of a 16 year old and I was bored at camp by myself.

"Thalia" I heard a voice call out behind me. I turned and saw Chiron standing near my pine tree.

"Yes Chiron" I said as I walked towards him.

"I'm going to go undercover as a teacher again to try and find more halfbloods and I was wondering if you would like to come with me as my helper?"

I thought this through, if I go with him I won't be as bored as I was and I could keep looking for Percy and Annabeth.

"Ok Chiron I'll come with you"

A few hours later we were at a primary school in New York.

"Chiron aren't primary schoolers too young to go to camp?"

"The gods decided that we should be getting halfbloods to camp as soon as possible after they are born which I said was ridiculous because they need their parent when they grow up so we managed to agree on the age of 10."

I looked back to the entrance of the primary school 'Westend Primary' is what it was called. I did not want to spend every day surrounded by little kids but I had already agreed and it was too late to back out.

Annabeths POV:

It had been 13 years since we ran away from camp and so far so good. No one had found us yet but we had some close calls because Athena would not give up and had been looking through apartment buildings for us.

We had moved about 4 times before we settled down in an apartment on the other side of New York from Percy's Mum's house.

Percy and I didn't get married until we were 20 and we now have 4 children.

The oldest of the four are Amelia and Melody who were twins they were 9 years old. Amy had black hair like Percy's and the same sea green eyes like him while Melody had dark brown hair with my grey eyes.

Our second child was Jack who was 5 years old and had blond hair like mine and blue eyes and our youngest child was Lilly who was only 2, she had blond hair and grey eyes.

Right now the oldest three were at school and I was in my office at home working on some blueprints for the architecture company I work for and Percy was at work as a marine biologist.

I just finished the last touches on my blueprints when I hear the front door open that would be Percy with the kids.

Chiron's POV:

So I had to teach again and this time I had to teach primary schoolers, gods what did I do to deserve this. Luckily I managed to talk Thalia into coming with me.

I rolled my wheelchair into the class room for the first day of school. There were already two children in the classroom which surprised me because school didn't start for another 20 minutes.

The two girls were talking and giggling at the back but as soon as they heard me come in they quietened. The one with black hair that was in a messy ponytail and sea green eyes that sadly reminded me of Percy came up to me and said.

"Sorry, I know we're here early but Dad had to go to work early and he dropped us off on the way."

"That's okay child, what's your name?"

The girl beckoned her friend with brown hair tied back in a braid and grey eyes like Annabeth's.

"I'm Amy and this is my twin sister Mels."

We started talking and I discovered that the twins were both 9 and they also had a younger brother and sister.

Other kids started to slowly fill the classroom and finally Thalia returned from talking with the principle.

After the bell rang Thalia took the roll and I was surprised to discover that the twins last name was Jackson, Thalia paused for a little longer than usual before continuing as though nothing had happened but I knew that she was thinking about Percy.

Since I was teaching in primary school there was no changing classes so I had to teach all the subjects but of course I decided to start with ancient Greek.

The children's first task was to study a greek hero and make a poster about them it would be collected the next day and I will get Thalia to mark them much to Thalia's dislike.

Amy's POV:

After a long argument on the way home Mels and I had decided that I would do my poster on Daddy and Mels would do hers on Mummy.

We were just putting the finishing touches on our posters after a lot of help from Mum and Dad when I overheard them talking quietly in the kitchen.

"They're probably going to fail because no one knows who we are" my Dad said quietly to Mum.

"I know but let them have their fun"

My dad looked shocked.

"Did the famous Annabeth Jackson just say I didn't matter if someone failed, damn your Mum was right when she said I was a bad influence?"

With this my Mum elbowed him in the ribs but with a smile on her face.

"Shut up."

Thalia's POV:

Why did I ever agree to this torture, gods all I wanted was this school year to be over so I could go hunting again with Lady Artimis. Right now I was flicking through the posters on Greek heroes that I was supposed to be marking.

Hercules

Odysseus

Hercules

Achilles

Jason

Hercules

For god's sake if I see one more poster on Hercules I'm out of here.

Theseus

Perseus

Achilles

Wait, I flicked back a poster and found that it didn't say Perseus but instead it said Percy Jackson. I rubbed my eyes not believing what I was seeing. I stood up and paced around the room for a few moments running my hand through my spiked hair.

Percy as in Percy Jackson.

I sat back down and read the poster, all of Percy's adventures were on there it even mentioned falling in love with Annabeth. But why would a year 5 student know about Percy, I quickly scanned the page for a name and was even more shocked when I saw that at the bottom it said 'by Amelia Jackson'. OH MY GODS! PERCY HAS A DAUGHTER, wait she has a twin, PERCY HAS TWO DAUGHTERS.

I hoped that Annabeth was the mother or he was going to find himself in a place worse than Tartarus.

I put the poster aside and quickly flicked through the rest of the pile until I came to one that said 'Annabeth Jackson'. So Wise Girl and Seaweed Brain got married. Gods a lot has happened in the last 12 years.

Chiron walked in as I was reading Annabeths poster.

"Ahh Thalia have you found a favourite?"

Wordlessly I pushed the two 'favourite' posters across the table to him. He studied them for a while, his face black so I had no idea what was going through his head at the moment. After a while he put the posters down with a thoughtful look on his face.

"Well" I prompted.

"I thought the girls were demigod" was all he said.

"What, that's it you're not even surprised that we found Percy and Annabeth. We should be following those girls and finding out where they are."

"Thalia, I don't think Percy and Annabeth want to be found" he said in a quiet and sad voice. "Promise me you won't go looking for them."

"I promise." Ha of course I'm going to look for them.

After school the next day I watched as Amelia and Melody left the classroom then I followed.

They were sitting on the steps outside the school obviously waiting for someone, a throng of students walked past them on their way home so I lost sight of them for a while.

After the crowd died down and there were only a few stragglers left I crouched down behind a bush in the garden near the step close enough to be in hearing range of the two girls.

Melody pulled a bronze knife out of her back and started twirling it in the air then catching it. My breath stopped, that was Annabeth's knife.

"Mels put it away before anyone sees it" Amelia whispered to her sister.

"There's a mist on it Amy, no one can tell it's a knife they all think it's a pen or something" Melody answered back but put the knife away anyway.

A Car suddenly pulled up in front of the school and none other than an older looking Percy Jackson stepped out.

He closed the door and lent against the car. He looked at the girls with a serious look on his face which I was not used to seeing because when I knew him he was always laughing and joking. The girls shifted uneasily under his stare.

"According to a letter from your principle, you two" he pointed accusingly at them, "started a food fight in school yesterday."

His face suddely shifted from a serious look to that goofy grin I had always known him for.

"That's my girls."

Athena's POV:

I was furious that my daughter had run off with that sea spawn. I will kill him.

I've been looking for them for 13 fuelled by my hatred for the boy.

I had started off by looking in apartments and houses because I knew that they would settle down together but I had no luck finding them. I haven't given up though, I am the goddess of wisdom and battle strategy, I will find them.

I knew that after 13 years they might have at least one child who could be no older than 12 so I started looking in schools. Being a goddess I can sense when I see a child weather it is one of my descendants or not. So I searched through schools looking for their child/children.

So far I had found four of my demigod children but no grandchildren. My anger was growing with each school I searched.

The next school I arrived at was called 'Westend' primary or something like that. I walked down the halls with a mist on me so no-one could see me. I hated small children, with their grubby little hands and no logic what so ever.

Suddenly my senses pricked up, there was a descendant here.

I knew that it might not be Annabeth's because after all I have had a lot of children.

I walked through the school following my senses until I came to a playground outside. I scanned the crowd of noisy children until my eyes came to rest on a small boy with blond hair. I knew this was the one. I crept closer so I was within hearing distance of the boy. He was having an argument with another boy (you know in a cute 5 year old way).

"Gods are real!"

"No Jack! My mummy says there is only one God."

"No there are lots of them. Like Zeus and Poseidon."

"Those are just made up names."

"No there not."

The bell suddenly rang, than, goodness I don't think I could have stood another second with those two. I knew he was the one so I'll watch the school and I will find them.

-line break-

Annabeth's POV:

Another average day just working on my designs and lots of paperwork, sometimes I really miss all the quests I went on as a kid even though I almost died every single one of them. It's a sort of bittersweet feeling. I love my life right now, I am happily married to Percy and I love him with all my heart. I also have 4 beautiful children that light up my life even though they make me want to pull my hair out sometimes.

I just finished the last of my work when I heard Lilly scream. I ran to her room with my new knife in my hand (I gave my old one to the twins in case they were ever in danger). Monsters haven't come for us that often but occasionally we have one or two that try to kill us.

When I reached her room I sighed with relief, there was no monster Lilly had just tripped over one of Jack's toy trucks. I picked up the crying toddler trying to stop her from crying while quickly scanning her for any injuries. There were none except for a nasty bump on her shin. I picked up the toy and put it on the shelf planning to scold Jack later.

I walked to the kitchen and checked the clock that hung on the wall, Percy should be home soon. Right on queue the front door opened to reveal my husband and 3 other kids. The kids ran inside and dumped their school bags on the floor and towards their rooms before I called them back and made them put their bags away.

Once to kids had disappeared to their rooms and I had finally got Lilly to stop crying and go to sleep, Percy snuck up behind me and put his arms around my waist planting a kiss on my cheek.

"What's up?" he asked.

Just as I was about to respond there was a knock on the door. Percy and I looked at with a questioning/confused looks on our faces, I untangled myself from his grip before answering the door. Standing behind the door was a person I thought I would never see again. Shock rippled through my body and I breathed out one word.

"Thalia?"

* * *

**So this is it. I hope you enjoyed this. It´s not mine. I will still try to make the best of this. Red headed temper, I now speak to you. This is your Story and it will always be your Story. If you ever want it back I will gladly give it to you and you will still have as much power over this Story as you want to have.**

**Winter Wolf over and out.**


End file.
